The present invention relates to a torque transmitting unit in the power train of a motor vehicle for transferring torque between a drive unit, in particular a combustion engine, having an output shaft, in particular a crankshaft, and a transmission having at least one input shaft, in particular two input shafts, with at least one clutch device and at least one vibration damping unit having an input part and an output part, which is connected between the output shaft of the drive unit and the clutch device, the clutch unit having a clutch housing section, in particular a clutch cover, which limits the volume accommodating the clutch device and is supported by a transmission housing section, the vibration damping unit being positioned in the volume limited by the clutch housing section, which accommodates the clutch device.
The object of the invention is to create a torque transmission device described above, optimized with regard to the construction space, which is simply constructed and is capable of being manufactured economically.